Of Pick Up Lines, Waffles and Engagements
by dramio231
Summary: '"You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line." Sophie went bright red. "What? Don't I get a pick up line back?" George asked innocently. "Right…" He said. "No pants?" He asked stupidly.' Sophie wakes up one morning after getting drunk with the twins and finds herself in a sticky situation with George. Sometimes getting drunk and having fun isn't all fun and games.


**A/N: I'm on holidays so I'll be writing alot, but I tend to get pretty busy, so no promises when I upload :P**

**anyway, hope you like it :)**

* * *

Sophie groaned, holding her forehead. It had been a rough night. What happened? She turned on her side, noticing that she had no clothes on, only her underwear. She grimaced. A strange heat was radiating from behind her. Sophie sighed in annoyance and rolled over to see what it was, and froze.

A ginger boy was lying there, sleeping, and without a shirt on. Sophie blushed red. That was George. Her best friend, other than Fred and Brianna, her twin, of course.

She started to panic. What happened last night? All anyone remembered was finding fire whiskey under the floorboards at the flat. What did she and George do? Sophie tried sitting up, before realising that George's arms were wrapped around her. She blushed harder.

"George?" Sophie squeaked, prodding George on the nose. George moaned in disapproval. "George." Sophie said more firmly and loudly. George moaned yet again and snuggled into her side, making Sophie turn almost crimson. "George, please wake up!" Sophie said; her voice higher than normal and George's eyes fluttered open. "W-What?" He groaned, squinting in the light and looking to the side, finding Sophie, who was flushing scarlet. He looked under the covers and sighed in relief. "I still have pants on." He mumbled, but Sophie heard and blushed redder, if that was possible.

George realised what situation he was in and also went bright red. There was a knock at the door and Bill waltzed in, before covering his eyes, frowning and saying "Put some clothes on! Don't you two have any dignity?"

George looked around and snatched up his pair of jeans and put them on, blushing wildly, and Sophie grabbed her sweater and pants. Her hair went fiery red in embarrassment.

"What happened? Where are Fred and Bri? Where are we?" Sophie asked hurriedly and Bill giggled uncharacteristically. "What?" George asked, panicked. "Did we do anything?" He cried out.

Bill giggled louder. "Check your fingers." He said between giggles. Sophie quickly looked at her hand, before freezing in shock. "I-uh-we… I? Uh?" She squeaked, her voice extremely high. George, next to her, cried out in shock. "WE'RE _ENGAGED_?" He shouted, and Sophie flinched.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Sophie muttered over and over again, her hair returning to its normal colour and she paced about the room. "This can't be!" She shouted and hurriedly left the room, in search of Bri.

She went down to the kitchen first, finding Ginny and Hermione eating breakfast, Mrs Weasley washing up with the help of Fleur, Ron and Mr Weasley discussing something and Fred in the corner, cradling his cheek. Sophie walked over to Fred. "What happened to you?" She murmured, sitting down next to him.

"Bri slapped me." He muttered sadly. "Why would she do that?" Sophie asked, worried.

"I apparently said that I'd made a mistake in dating her." Fred said glumly and Sophie glared furiously at him. "When I was drunk of course!" He said in a hurried and panicked whisper.

"Where is she?" Sophie asked, getting worried. "Dunno, check Percy's old room." Fred murmured and Sophie nodded. She went to turn to run upstairs, but Fred grabbed her wrist.

"You know I love her, right?" Fred asked hoarsely. Sophie nodded grimly, running up to the room.

"Bri?" Sophie called out, only seeing an empty bed. She heard sobbing and knew it was Bri straight away. Sophie looked under the bed and found Bri in a foetus position under it, tears streaming down her face. "Bri…" Sophie whispered and pulled her out from under the bed, hugging her. Bri sniffled quietly, her hair a navy blue.

"He's such a-a-a…" Bri started but started sobbing again.

"Jerk? Ass? Idiot?" Sophie suggested and Bri nodded slightly. "All three…" She muttered, obviously trying to stop sobbing. Bri was the only one not drunk the night before and she advised them not to drink. But knowing these three, they didn't listen. And now look at where they were.

"Y'know, I thought Fred really loved me…" Bri whispered hoarsely.

"But he does love you Bri; you know what he's like." Sophie whispered. "I know…" Bri said, sniffling. "But what he said really hurt me." She added quietly.

Sophie's stomach grumbled loudly and Bri giggled. "Go have breakfast." She said, smiling faintly. "I'm fine with Percy's old books." She gestured to a large bookcase and Sophie grinned. "Thanks Brianna." She said and Bri scowled at the use of her full name.

Sophie smirked and walked back downstairs, and hastily shoved her hand in her pocket. She sat next to Ginny, pretending not to notice Fred's intense stare on her. She grabbed a freshly made waffle and chewed on it, but it felt like sandpaper in her mouth. She slowly placed the waffle back on her plate.

What had happened last night? They were at the flat and _poof_, now the quartet was now at the burrow. And that made no sense. Bill seemed to know a lot about what happened. What about her and George? What were they going to—?

"Juice?" A voice snapped Sophie out of her thoughts and she looked up. "Um… sure." She said, reaching to get the jug from Hermione and Ginny squealed. "Shit…" Sophie muttered under her breath. "That's a ring!" Ginny squealed, making Sophie cringe.

"Yeah, and…?" Sophie and Hermione said simultaneously. "It's on _the_ finger!" Ginny said excitedly. Fred looked up, interested but still cradling his cheek. Sophie felt her cheeks burning. "Who is it?" Ginny squeaked gleefully and Fleur looked over, shrugging Ginny off, yet seeing the ring.

"Iz that? Et iz!" Fleur said happily, abandoning the plate she was putting away and rushed over to Sophie. "Et iz an engagement ring!" Sophie frowned and Ginny glared at Fleur, muttering something about phlegm. "Who iz ze lucky man?" Fleur went on. "I bet I know! Et'z George izn't et? OH! You two are such a cute couple!" She squealed, very Ginny like. "George and I were never a couple…" Sophie mumbled but Fleur didn't notice. "When iz ze wedding?" She rambled on. Luckily for Sophie Mrs Weasley hadn't noticed anything.

"Y'know, I'm going to go now…" Sophie said hastily and hurried up the stairs.

Sophie rushed into the bathroom without thinking, not noticing the sound of water running. She turned the tap on, and froze. "Wait a minute…" She said and a head popped around the curtain of the shower and it grinned, winking suggestively.

"You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line."

Sophie went bright red. "What? Don't I get a pick up line back?" George asked innocently. "Oh, right…" He said, looking down. "No pants?" He asked stupidly and Sophie nodded stiffly, staring at the ceiling. "I'll go…" She said, and backed out of the bathroom, cursing under her breath, still red.

"Sheesh, barely even a couple and you've already started having showers together." Bill said from behind Sophie. She scowled at him. "I didn't know anyone was in there." She growled. "Fleur's over the moon of course." Bill went on casually, as if he didn't hear her. "You're lucky she hasn't told mum yet, she'd be ecstatic." He winked at Sophie, who frowned. They heard a cry of happiness from downstairs and Sophie immediately swore loudly.

"Tut, tut Sophie; you might want to wash your mouth, in the _bathroom_." He smirked at her and Sophie glared at Bill. "Shut up." She said. "Suit yourself." Bill muttered. George walked out of the bathroom seconds later, with an air of sluggishness and without a shirt on. He smirked lazily and ruffled his, still wet, ginger hair. He smelt strongly of cinnamon and firework smoke. Bill pretended to swoon, as if he was imitating her, and Sophie glared at him while George laughed gaily.

"Oh Georgie!" Bill said breathlessly, draping himself over George. George grinned at Sophie, making her glare at him. "You so sexy!" Bill said huskily, puckering his lips as if to kiss George. "I'm sorry, Billy," George started in a dramatic tone. "I love you, but you're engaged." Bill looked devastated, but then a smile came across his face. "So are you." He said, stretching and walking down the stairs.

George went red as he scratched the back of his neck, coughing a little. "Sorry…" He grumbled, tugging his shirt on, shaking his head, splashing droplets of water onto Sophie. She grimaced as she wiped her face.

"I'm going to go finish breakfast…" Sophie mumbled, rushing down the stairs, George following her. Sophie didn't notice that she was bright pink as she slid into the seat at the end of the table, pulling her plate towards her from next to Ginny. George sat on the other side of Fred and grabbed a bit of bacon. Fred was looking extremely confused and sad now. Sophie started eating her waffle again, but couldn't swallow properly so she placed the waffle back on the plate. Fleur kept shooting glances at Sophie from the kitchen sink.

Bri finally came down to breakfast, her eyes not puffy anymore, but still bloodshot. She sat next to Hermione, across from Fred and next to Sophie. Fred opened and closed his mouth as if to say something but resorted to just staring at Bri desperately. Bri grabbed Sophie's waffle and ate it glumly. "Hey!" Sophie said, trying not to be too harsh. "That was mine." She said softer. Bri shrugged and grinned impishly at her. "It's mine now." She said patting her stomach. Fred frowned slightly but turned back to his half-eaten breakfast.

Sophie saw Fleur whisper something excitedly to Mrs Weasley which made her stiffen and stare at Fred, Bri, Sophie and George's direction.

"What?" She said, obviously trying to stay calm. Fleur just smiled innocently and repeated whatever she said, but Sophie couldn't hear.

"What?" Mrs Weasley shrieked, before marching over to the quartet. Fred and George swore in unison under their breaths while Sophie and Bri grinned innocently. "Are we supposed to panic?" Sophie whispered to Bri so that only she could hear. "No." Bri whispered back.

"Sophie, dear, can you show me your hand—No the other one." Mrs Weasley said fiercely. "George, you too." She demanded and George paled considerably.

"Now you should." Bri said worriedly.

* * *

**Please review :)**


End file.
